Kagami no Tsubasa
by xxkirahoshi
Summary: Sakura, Syaoran, Kurogane, and Fai are still searching for the feathers to Sakura’s memories. In a strange even Black Mokona sucks up Doumeki and Watanuki while White Mokona tosses the TRC group into a strange world and vanishes. CCSTRCHolic Longer summar


**Tsubasa Holic**

**_Sakura, Syaoran, Kurogane, and Fai are still searching for the feathers to Sakura's memories. In a strange even Black Mokona sucks up Doumeki and Watanuki while White Mokona tosses the TRC group into a strange world and vanishes. CCS/TRC/Holic Longer summary inside._**

**_Sakura, Syaoran, Kurogane, and Fai are still searching for the feathers to Sakura's memories. In a strange event Black Mokona sucks up Doumeki and Watanuki while White Mokona tosses the TRC group into a strange world and vanishes. Now the Holic boys and the TRC group must work together to get out of the strange world. CCS/TRC/Holic and other Clamp crossover maybe other anime as well, but typically Clamp. _**

"Blah"

'_Thinking'_

**(' ") emphasized words ( " ')**

_(") Sarcastic words (") (') _In a thought _(')_

_"Quotes"_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter One: Aged Mirror

"_**If you truly love someone, then you can tell them apart of everyone else without fail."**_

Two things could be heard as it looked like the sky bent and slashed a huge rain drop on the ground of a park, a thud and a large amount of groans followed by a shout of annoyance telling someone to get off. The park in question had a large penguin in the middle, its beak extending as a slide. Many smaller penguins surrounded the large one where a group of strangely dressed people lay on one another. A confused and bewildered female brunette sat on the top while below her a smiling blonde man, again lower was a confused male brunette and under him a very angry ebony haired man. His red eyes were narrowed and he looked on the verge of killing someone.

"Get the hell off of me!!" he shouted pushing up and sprawling everyone else to the ground.

"Ouch," the blonde man said sitting up with a dumb grin," that hurt Kuro-sama." He said with a hint of laughter in his voice.

"Shut the hell up you bastard!" the black haired man shouted. He was on the verge of getting up when two more figures fell from the sky in a large rain like drop. After more groans took place the black haired man had two other dark haired teens on him.

"Ow!" the one with glasses said as he was stuck under a teen who looked rather bored. "Damn you Doumeki get off of me!" the teen shouted then noticed he was on someone as well. "Ah…" he said looking at the red eyed man. "I'm sorry!" he said scrambling off of him and backing up until he bumped into the brunette male. "Oh…Syaoran-kun." He said pushing his glasses up.

"You…" the brunette teen said as he helped the black haired one to his feet," I apologize, I never received your name."

"Watanuki Kimihiro," he said taking Syaoran's hand in a firm shake," pleasure to meet you."

"Pleasure to meet you," Syaoran said but paused before letting his hand drop to his side and looking around," but…how are you here?" he asked confused.

"Umm…" Kimihiro said as he looked around for a moment," Mokona swallowed us up and the next thing I know we're here."

"Doumeki Shizuka," The other black haired teen said as he stood up and brushed himself off," pleasure to meet you." He said.

((A/N: Yoroshiku is a term used to greet a new person and it basically means a pleasure to meet you, also for Kimihiro and Shizuka it goes first name last and vise-versa.))

"I'm Fai D. Flourite." The blonde man said pointing to himself," and that's Kuro-pon!" Fai said pointing to the black haired man.

"Kurogane!" the red eyed man shouted angry.

"I'm Sakura." The female said quietly. Kimihiro on the other hand smiled to her softly and shook her hand lightly.

"A pleasure to meet you, Sakura-hime." Kimihiro said calming Sakura down and earning a shake in return.

"Now that we're gone through all of the introductions..." Fai said pausing as if he had just realized something," where is Mokona?" he said looking around.

"That's what I am trying to figure out." Syaoran said. "You said Mokona swallowed you up?"

"The black one." Shizuka said getting into the conversation.

"Where is the shiro manju then?" Kurogane asked as he looked at the group around him.

"Maybe he was dropped off in another place." Syaoran said with a confused look.

"Why don't we split up and look for him?" Fai suggested.

"Good idea." Kimihiro said," I'll go this way."

"Sakura-chan," Fai said," would you like to come with me?"

"Good idea." Syaoran said as he smiled at Sakura. "We'll all meet back here in an hour." He said following Kurogane while Shizuka went after Kimihiro.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Kurogane and Syaoran walked down the street they received many stares from other people on the street. Kurogane mentioned that they needed clothes that would make it so they would fit in on this world. Syaoran made the comment that they had no money for this world. Kurogane was about to mention stealing some until a girl with long black hair tapped Syaoran on the shoulder.

"Li-kun, I've been calling you for the last few minutes didn't you hear me?" she asked as she looked at Syaoran.

"Tomoyo-hime!?" Kurogane said loudly.

"Hime?" the female said," my name is Daidouji Tomoyo but I am not a princess." She laughed. "Li-kun where did you find a friend like this?"

"Li…kun?" Syaoran said out loud looking at the Daidouji it then dawned on him and he quickly leant over toward Kurogane. "I must look like someone she knows in this world." He said making sure she was not listening. "It may sound a bit underhanded but we can use her to get some clothes for this world."

"Sounds good kid." Kurogane said as he and Syaoran sat up and looked at Tomoyo.

'_Might want to get some clothes for everyone.' _Syaoran thought as he smiled at Tomoyo. "Looks as if I was caught…this is…my…uncle! His name is…"

"Haganemaru Kurogane," Kurogane said as he bowed to her shortly. "Pleasure to meet you."

"Li-kun, does this mean that your family has Japanese ties as well as Chinese?" Tomoyo asked as they began to slowly walk out of the middle of the park.

"Yes." Syaoran said learning more about his other identity in this world.

"So you have you, Li Shaoran part of the Li clan and the Haganemaru clan right?" Tomoyo asked.

"That's right." Kurogane said gruffly wondering if she already knew something about them being from another world.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile Fai and Sakura were not having any luck finding Mokona at all. Getting a bit tired they decided to take a brake. They did not sit in peace for long when someone called out to Sakura. The female brunette watched as what looked like Syaoran ran over to her.

"Sakura…" he said slowly looking at her with a worried look," did Daidouji-san suddenly want to dress you up today?"

"Daidouji-san?" Sakura said slowly looking at the male that had approached her. She was about to question him when Fai put a hand on her shoulder and whispered in her ear.

"Sakura-chan, I don't think this is our Syaoran-kun, please go with what he says so we can at the very lease get new clothes." He said to her and then backed up.

"Who is this?" the boy asked glaring at Fai a little.

"This is my…older cousin!" she said quickly. "He came here from another country to visit for a while." Sakura smiled with a bit of unease.

"Ah," he said as he stood straight and bowed a bit," my name is Li Shaoran, a pleasure to meet you."

"My name is Fai D. Flourite," Fai said bowing a little," a pleasure to meet you as well." He said smiling and tilting his head to the side a bit. This made Shaoran blush but he shook it off.

"You…" he said before he shook his head and brushed it off," never mind, come on let's get you home Sakura so you can change clothes." He said. "It's weird to be seen with you in public when you wear those clothes that Daidouji makes you wear."

Sakura laughed a bit as Shaoran began to lead the way to "Sakura's" house.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Gah!!" Kimihiro shouted loudly. "Couldn't you have gone with someone else!?" he screamed pointing a shaking finger at Shizuka.

"No." Shizuka responded bluntly.

"I hate you Doumeki!!" he shouted to himself and clenched a tight fist.

"Oi Watanuki look." He said pointing across the street where a shorter version of Sakura was walking with a boy who had silver hair.

"That's not Sakura-hime." Kimihiro said looking for a moment," but that girl and the boy both have some kind of powers around them."

"Nothing bad?" Shizuka asked as he looked at Kimihiro to make sure that this "Sakura" was safe.

"Nothing," he said," but I'm not going to get into anything to do with this world we need to find Mokona and get out of here." Kimihiro said with a sigh. "Hurry up! You're too slow!"

"Do you really think Yuuko-san can help us? If the black one is anything like the white one I've heard about then he would have come right after us and then we would have no way of talking to her." Shizuka said with a good point in mind.

"Damn it," Kimihiro said," you're right…"

"Let's head back to the park and see if those other people have found anything yet." Shizuka said as he began to back track as Kimihiro watched the "Sakura" and the silver haired teen walk into a store.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Syaoran pulled back the curtains walking out into an empty room. He was now wearing a pair of black jeans and a green button up shirt with half sleeves. Tomoyo had also given him a pair of white and black sneakers but he was inside and would put them on when they were to leave. A few minutes later Kurogane came into the room with a woman all but hanging on him.

"Oh hello Li-kun." The woman said," So this is your uncle right?" she said refereeing to Kurogane.

"Yes." Syaoran said as he looked at the woman, she was tall and had reddish brown hair with blue-gray eyes. Her hair was rather short and brushed over to one side.

"Well my name is Daidouji Sonomi." Sonomi said bowing to Kurogane a bit.

"Haganemaru Kurogane." He said bowing back, Kurogane wore a black t-shirt with a blood red over shirt, his pants were black slacks and Tomoyo had given him some black sneakers.

"I'm going to fix the tears in these clothes then I can find some reason for you to wear them." Tomoyo said walking into the room with a smile on her face. "Well you had better get going Li-kun; Sakura-chan will be waiting with Tsukishiro-san at the mall by now."

"Right, thank you very much." Syaoran said as he and Kurogane took their leave. Sonomi seemed a little upset that Kurogane was leaving but knew she would see him again sometime soon. She left the room with a smile on her face and the thought of making a cake in mind.

"So that is the Li-kun from another world…" Tomoyo said to herself watching as the two left the yard," I wonder were my other Sakura-chan would be…" she sighed as she heaved a sigh.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sakura! Are you ready to go yet!?' Shaoran shouted up the stairs of Sakura's house. He tapped his foot in annoyance as he waited for the female brunette to hurry up. "We're going to be late!"

"Sorry I'm coming!" she shouted as she ran down the stairs and tripped in the process of running. Shaoran stood ready to catch her but Fai caught her before she actually started to fall at all. "Thank you Fai-san!" she said as the blonde man stood her up on her feet.

"You're welcome Sakura-chan." He said with a smile, he wore a white shirt with black long sleeves and a pair of blue jeans. Sakura on the other hand was wearing a pair of black shorts with long red socks pulled up to her thigh and a long sleeved red shirt with black suspenders.

"You're bringing your cousin with you?" Shaoran asked blushing a bit and looking away form Fai.

"You don't want him to come?" Sakura asked as she tilted her head to one side.

"That's not it!" Shaoran said as he blushed more. "Never mind let's just get going he said at they went to the door. Sakura out on a pair of black slip on shoes while Fai put on a pair of black tennis shoes they then opened the door and left.

"So where are we going?" Fai asked the male brunette.

"The mall," Shaoran said," I thought that Sakura was going to meet with Yukito-san but maybe he already is there…" he said getting a little suspicious around the blonde man. For some reason Fai made Shaoran blush like mad and make his heart do a mile a minute. He realized this feeling from somewhere but he could not put his finger on it.

"I hope Yukito-san does not get mad that we are late." Sakura said out loud trying to play the role of the girl in this world. After she said that it then clicked, Shaoran had felt this way toward Yukito at one point.

'_Then Yue told me it was because of his overwhelming magical powers. So this guy has a lot of magic…I wonder if Sakura knows…maybe she's been hypnotized! It would not be the first time!' _Shaoran thought as he examined Fai carefully. '_He does not look someone who would do that…then again neither did Eriol…' _Shaoran thought with a hint of annoyance.

"May I speak with you alone for a moment?" Shaoran asked as he faced the blonde man.

"Of course." Fai said with a warm smile, but Shaoran felt as if it was ice cold. "We'll be right back Sakura-chan." Fai said as he followed Shaoran a little ways away from Sakura.

"Alright," The short Li child said facing Fai," who are you really? I sense a strong amount of magic coming from you that I've only felt once before."

"Hyuu," Fai sounded as he pushed back some of his hair," so you found me out?" he said with a sigh," Do not worry my young Li-kun, I am not here to hurt anyone. Rather I'm looking for something, well me and my associates are."

"Associates?" Shaoran said as he backed up a bit and looked around," what are you talking about?"

"I cannot release that information to you but…" Fai said leaning down toward Shaoran and whispering in his ear," you'll find out by the end of the day most likely." He said softly causing the teen to blush like mad and jump a bit out of surprise. "And now back to Sakura-chan before she feels lonely." Fai said standing up straight and putting a fist into the air, before he walked away he faced Shaoran and smiled. "You must have a very high level of magical ability to sense what I indeed have as well." He said then walked over to Sakura smiling all the while.

"There's something about that guy I don't like." Shaoran said as he followed them then lead the way to the store that they were to go to.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Shaoran-kun!!" called a voice across the street as Kurogane and Syaoran tried to make their way back to the park. "You're late…" she said slowly as she looked at Kurogane. "Who's this?"

"My uncle." Syaoran said as he could tell that this Sakura was not his Sakura. "Haganemaru Kurogane."

"Oh," Sakura said and did a short bow," Kinomoto Sakura," She said shortly," nice to meet you."

"Ah." Kurogane said as he bowed his head slightly. "Hey kid I'm going ahead to the park, meet me there when you are done." Kurogane said tried of being watched even though he had already changed.

"Yes." Syaoran said as he face Sakura," my apologies," Syaoran said facing her," I cannot stay here for much longer I need to assist my uncle and get to the park. I'll be back in a little while." He said then quickly ran after Kurogane.

"Shaoran-kun!!" Sakura shouted at the other world boy as he vanished into the park. She stomped her foot then went storming after him forgetting about Yukito who had just come out with a rather large cone of ice cream.

"Sakura-chan?" he said as he watched the brunette run to the park. "Now where is she going?" he said as he followed quickly suddenly feeling a powerful magic nearby.

(A/N: He's in contact with Yue shut your faces! )

"Shaoran-kun!" Sakura shouted as she ran after him to the park. When she reached the area where he and Kurogane stood two more boys walked up, both had black hair and wore black gakuran.

(A/N: Yes there are a lot of these now, but anyway, the gakuran are the uniform types that Kimihiro and Shizuka are wearing. Look it up on yahoo if you do not know what it is.)

Sakura ducked down and watched wondering what Syaoran could be up too. She watched as he greeted the other two people with a polite bow. She was a little worried about what these people wanted. She looked away for a minute when she heard someone shout loudly. Sakura then jerked her head around to see another Shaoran stand completely stunned at the one wearing green.

"Hoe!?" Sakura shouted as she stepped out of the bushes and pointed to the other Sakura wearing red and black. "What's going on!?" she said as she clutched the Star Key under her shirt.

"Sakura?" Shaoran said then looked at the one behind him. He quickly jumped back and landed a few feet away looking from one Sakura to another and back again several times. "What the heck!?"

"Please allow us to explain." Syaoran said stepping up as Fai and Sakura walked over to them while the other two looked confusedly upon the group. The Sakura in blue though did not want to take a chance.

"Key that hides the powers of the stars, show your true form before me. I, Sakura, command you under our contract...Release!" she shouted as a long pink Star Wand appeared before her. She then twirled it around and stood ready for any attack. Shaoran noticing that was his Sakura ran over to her and released his sword.

"Please we don't want to fight!" Syaoran said as he stepped forward. "How can I explain to you without hostility?"

"You stand over there and we'll listen, if you're story is convincing we may in fact let you off." Shaoran said getting a nodded approval from Sakura.

"My name is Syaoran, much like your name but I have no second name." he said with a slight bow of his head," I come from a country called Clow where Sakura is the princess. A while back something took place and Sakura-hime's feathers were scattered all over the many dimensions. When that happened I was set upon the path to restore her memories by colleting the feathers. When the priest Yukito-san sent us to the Dimension Witch, Yuuko, Sakura-hime and I met with Fai-san and Kurogane-san; from there we acquired a white creature named Madoki Mokona. Just recently we were thrown into this world and have lost Mokona. Without him we cannot locate the feathers nor can we move onto another world."

"But it seems that this time we have lost him and still have the ability to understand one another." Fai added putting his hands behind his head.

"Then he's either close or there is some kind of magic that is on this world similar to that Witch's." Kurogane said with a pissed off look.

"Like hell if I believe that!" Shaoran shouted as he took a fighting stance. "Alright so I have come to the conclusion that you guys have some strong magic and are a threat to our world, prepare yourselves!"

"Please wait!" Syaoran shouted as Shaoran came running at him. "I don't want to fight with you." He said as he dodged three slashes at him by jumping away and ducking. He jumped high onto the top of the penguin king and took a breath. "Please." He said.

"Stop." said a commanding voice from the north entrance of the park. Shaoran looked around at a beautiful young man with long silver hair and violet cat-like eyes. "They speak the truth. I recall hearing Clow speak of another world where there was a country named after him."

"Yue!" Sakura called as she looked at him," you mean that there really is a place called Clow?"

"Yes." Syaoran said from atop the slide. "Touya is king, Sakura is the princess, Yukito-san is the high priest and I am an archeologist."

"Onii-chan is king!?" Sakura shouted surprised that the person she thought was nothing but mean, was a king.

"So the family relation is the same in this world," Syaoran said," is Clow-san your father?"

"No…" Sakura said," Kinomoto Fujitaka is. He's a teacher in the archeology division of the college he works at." Sakura said getting extremely interested in what her father did in this other Shaoran's world.

"I see." Syaoran said looking to the ground.

"What does he do in your world?" Sakura asked fixated on Syaoran. He did not answer right away but turned and looked at Sakura-hime before looking back at Sakura. "He was the man in charge of excavating the ruins of the Clow country."

"That's so cool!" Sakura said as Syaoran joined them on the ground.

"So why are you in our world then?" Shaoran asked seriously mad that his other self had gained all of Sakura's attention.

"I told you I am looking for Sakura-hime's feathers, but before we can proceed we need to find Mokona." Syaoran said as Fai picked on Kurogane making the Japanese swordsmen mad. After another poke from Fai, Kurogane could be heard in the background shouting that he was going to kill Fai. Before Kurogane could even begin to chase Fai at a higher speed something red fell from the sky and landed on his head causing the black haired man to go face first into the cement ground. "Kurogane-san, are you alright?"

"Damnit! What was that thing?" he said looking back at the red thing on the ground. He picked it up by a pair of black wings and looked into a pair of small green eyes.

"What is that?" Kimihiro said as he looked at the creature that had begun to shake its tail about angrily.

"I'm not a that!" the red creature shouted as it floated up to his eye level. "I am Akai!" it shouted as it poked him on the forehead. "I'm looking for Sakura."

"Why?" Sakura questioned looking at Akai.

"Not you!" Akai shouted as he shook his head. "I am sent from another place to help Sakura-hime in this world!" He then folded his arms and nodded his head. "You see I am here to insure that Sakura-hime has some power in this world and is able to defend herself while she looks for her feather."

"Do you know where Mokona is?" Syaoran asked as he looked at Akai with interest.

"Nope." Akai said with a shrug and a sigh.

"Both Mokona are with the man who began this entire journey, Fei Wang Reed." A new voice said only making Kurogane groan and say "not another person" loudly.

"Eriol-kun!" Sakura said looking around at the half of Clow's reincarnation.

"Hello, it's been a while." Eriol said with a smile as he began to walk over to Sakura.

((A/N: Satashiburi is the Japanese greeting used for when people that have not seen one another in a long time meet again and it means It's been a while or close to it.))

"It's has been a while." Sakura said as she walked to meet him too. They both bowed a bit then smiled. Eriol then faced the group of bemused people from other worlds. "I am Hiragizawa Eriol. I am half of Clow Reed's reincarnation." Syaoran, Fai, Kurogane, and Sakura-hime all stared confused at the black haired boy as he spoke. "Sakura-hime must use her own magic to find her feathers in this world. This is a test for her. When she passes this test the location of many or all of her feathers will be revealed."

"I thought you couldn't see into the future anymore." Shaoran said annoyed at the spectacled boy.

"This is a memory." Eriol said to Shaoran with a smile. "My cute little descendant is so forgetful sometimes." He smiled at Shaoran rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. "Sakura-hime has her own kind of magic that is more powerful then anyone would ever be able to match and that is why the man named Fei Wang wants her power."

"Is it only one Sakura that has it?" Shaoran asked getting a nodded reply from Eriol.

"What is it?" Sakura asked wanting to know.

"The power to cross dimensions and time." Eriol said with a smile surprising everyone around him. "She is one of the most powerful magicians in all existence."

"HOE!?" Sakura said loudly as she could not believe that some one that looked like her had that much power.

"So…" Eriol said," why don't we go and find a place to talk were we will not be disturbed." He stated as children began to walk into the park. "My house should be efficient enough." Eriol said with his never fading smile.

((A/N: In the manga (which I'm taking some useful things from) Eriol's house was never torn down.))

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yes I am a terrible, terrible person and need to update all of my other stories before I go off and start new ones but this was a neat idea. I kind of rushed the end a bit because there is so much to cover. So I will do that in the next chapter. Until then…

Jyaa Na

Kaiku-Kun


End file.
